No More
by Randomnessgirl1
Summary: When Becky's secret is revealed, a certain boy genius visits her. Shall he comfort her, or has he had enough?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Warning: Slightly depressing. I really don't get how I can write like this…. I do not own Wordgirl.**

"I can't believe he do this." The sadden superhero said. She wiped a few tears from her eyes.

I silently approached the depressed girl. "Becky?" I said.

Wordgirl, or Becky, rather looked up at me. Her face was stained with tears. "Why did Scoops do this to me, Tobey?" She questioned her voice filled with hurt. "He told everyone. Violet is furious with me for not trusting her!" She stopped for a second to let out a sob. "Now I might have to go into hiding! My brother was kidnapped by Two-Brains a few days ago. He was nearly killed! Thanks to Scoops my family, and friends, is all in danger!" She roared the last line. More tears came flowing out of her sparkling chocolate brown orbs. "I don't know what to do Tobey." She stated her voice filled with hurt, longing, and a bit of grief.

My heart leapt a bit. This was my chance. Tell her everything right now. Comfort her! Wordgirl could finally see how I'm the one for her, but… no. No! I won't. I _can't_! Becky and Wordgirl had both rejected me so many times. I've tried to be there for her before and she pushed me away. SHE chose the reporter over me! I would have never betrayed her like that! But she didn't care about me. Truth was, I always hoped that Becky was Wordgirl, and she is. This was a dream come true, but…it wasn't. She made up her mind. I wasn't the one she wanted. Becky had chosen Scoops and he had stabbed her in the back at the end. I felt sorry for her, but she put me through the same thing. Always stabbing a knife in my heart every time she stated how much she despised me, how she ignored me, how she always looked down on me as if I was nothing compare to her. "No." I whispered.

"What?" Becky whispered. Her voice was raspy after crying.

"No." I repeated louder. "No! I'm sick of this!" I yelled putting all my emotions into the words. "I've _tried_ to get your attention before, and every time, EVERY TIME, you rejected me. You shoved me away! All my signs of affection towards you, you just threw away, like worthless scraps of paper. Instead those pieces of affection were my heart! You just crumpled it up, and threw it away. Not giving a single care about my actual feelings!" Hot tears stung my eyes, as the world turned into a blur. "No more! I don't care anymore! YOU have hurt me so many times. So many times I couldn't even count them! I take it anymore!" I spat out the venomous words, uncaring what she thought. Becky looked astounded by my speech. I let out one cleansing sigh. "Goodbye, Becky." I said softly before turning away. I started walking off, my head held high. I no longer needed to waste my time on her, especially since she didn't care about me. I was finally free.

Then why did I ache?

**Bet you weren't expecting that. I watched some of the episodes and I couldn't help, but to feel sorry for Tobey. Wordgirl has rejected him, so much, and maybe one day he'll stop caring for her. So…hopefully that explains a bit where this came from. I hope you at least enjoyed it. Please review telling me what you thought. I love reviews! Each one brightens my day…so press the button below…and well you know the rest! Thanks for reading ^^**


	2. A Happier Ending

**Me: Yep…this was originally meant to be a one-shot. But, I really wanted a happier ending. So this is for everyone who wants a happy ending.**

Becky stood in front of the crowd who came to see her off. Mrs. Libri smiled at her. "I know you love Shakespeare so here." She then handed over a book entitled, The Complete Works of William Shakespeare.

"Thank you." She said before hugging the shopkeeper.

Violet stepped up. "I'm going to miss you, Becky."

Becky eyes watered a bit. "I'll miss you too. You'll always be my best friend. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't want anyone to know." She said.

Violet smiled a bit. "I believe you." She then grasped her friend into a tight hug.

When the two finally let go, Becky let out a sigh. "Good bye."

"Wait!" I called out. I broke through the crowd.

"Tobey?" she questioned.

"Here." I said. I handed over a necklace. It was silver, and had taken me hours to make. There was a heart on the end inscribed on it said, 'To my dear Wordgirl.'

She looked baffled. "I thought-"

I blushed. "I did too. I guess I just can't stay away from you." This was my last piece of affection.

She smiled. "Thank you. I'm sorry Tobey. I wish I knew sooner. You were a villain, so I thought…"

"It doesn't matter." I said.

"Could you put it on for me?" She asked.

I blushed a bit more. "Sure." I held the necklace. I carefully clasped it around her neck. I stood back, and she looked as beautiful as ever. "Hey, if we ever meet up again would you like to…well." I stammered out.

She smiled. "We'll see." She then placed a gentle kissed on my lips. It sent a shock through my spine. "This is farewell, everyone!" She called as she entered the car, with the rest of her family. "I'm sorry it had to end this way. I'll hope I can come back…someday." With that she took off.

My heart skipped a beat. I watched as she drove off. "She kissed me." I breathed. It seemed like a fictional dream. "She kissed me!" I shouted giddily. Then the force field Dr. Two-Brains surrounded the city. I didn't care if he said it was indestructible. I'll break through it to see her again.

**Me: Now I'm satisfied with this ending! *^v^***


	3. Wasn't this supposed to be a oneshot?

**Me: Again…it was meant to be a one-shot now it turned into a multi-chapter. How did that happen? I do not own Wordgirl.**

It's been a year since Becky was exiled from Fair City. Six months, since we have destroyed the force field. The war was still going strong, and there was no sign of Becky. I let out a sigh. How did it get this bad?

I was Theodore Tobey McCallister the Third, head of strategies and technology, to the rebels. To the villains I was normally known as traitor, or lover-boy. It was hard planning revolts. My mother was killed. Two-Brains was her murderer. He made sure that it was painful. For her and for me. He whipped her several times in front of me. I was chained and couldn't save her. I doubt I could have saved her anyway. I barely escaped with my life. I let out a few tears.

"Tobey?" A person questioned.

"Hun?" I turned around. It was Mercy. She led the battles. We all always laughed about her name being mercy, yet she was merciless. Her hands had touched more blood than anyone else. "What do you want?"

"A new recruit came this morning." Mercy said. "You need to place her."

"Since when was that my job?" I questioned.

"Since I told you so." She said angrily.

"Fine." I said. I didn't need to get in a fight with her. She was definitely stronger, but then again, I could outsmart her…well let's not begin that discussion. We were about the same rank. "When should I expect her?"

Mercy glared at me, "Expect her in you office in a few minutes."

Office? Is that what you called TB's old lab? It was now my new bedroom. The community center had become our base. It was the best thing we had. The art room now was the infirmary. We remolded the classrooms into bedrooms. We even had a place to hold prisoners. Which only held The Amazing Rope Guy…he never was a good villain. "All right." I said. Mercy and I saluted each other than left.

I went off to my 'office' and sat in the chair in the back of the room. I looked around. Apparently it was later than I thought it was. All the students were missing. There were a few good inventors around here. Not as good as me, but good none the less.

Now where to put this new girl? The infirmary needed a few more doctors. Violet was badgering me about it.

Violet had changed so, so much. Her eyes no longer carried that whimsical gleam. She was rougher. She painted less, but when she did they would be remarkable. Some were of happy days when we were young…before this happened, some would be of battles, and others might be just random scribbles.

Mercy needed more soldiers, I needed a few more strategists, along with inventors... there were so many things we needed and not enough we had.

Where were you? We needed you. You were determined. You never lost a battle. You were great with plans and strategies…but you never came back. Why? Did you forget the city? Did you forget me? Wordgirl…why weren't you here right now? We need you.

"Hello?" A voice called. It sent a chill through my body. I recognized that voice. Who was it? A girl popped behind some of the scattered inventions. "I'm the new recruit. They told me to see Theodore."

The chill continued as I looked at the girl. She had long black hair in a ponytail. She had a red hair band in her hair. Her bangs were cut with a triangle in the middle. It reminded me of someone. "Ah yes, I'm Theodore, or Tobey if you will." I said. She stepped out the shade and I got a better view of her. She was wearing khaki capris. She had on a red T-shirt with a Wordgirl's emblem on it. That was daring of her. "What's you name?" I grabbed a form that had several questions. It was a standard thing.

"Which one would you like?" The girl replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked puzzled.

"Well do you want my real one, the one I used to go by, or the one I go by now?" She said.

She had three names? Wow. "The one you go by now. I guess." I said.

"Anne Page." Anne responded.

I stopped. Wasn't that a character? Gah! My head is so full of useless information! Anne Page, I know that from somewhere. Never the less, I wrote down her name. "How old are you?"

Anne had a pretend hurt look on her face. "Don't you know better then to ask a woman her age?"

"It's written on the questionnaire!" I protested.

"I know." She smiled a secret sort of smile. She reminded me of someone…I just didn't know who. "I'm 18. Be 19 this march."

I wrote that down as well. I was a few months younger then this girl. "Anyway, what skills do you have?"

Anne replied. "What do you mean?"

I sighed. "Can you fight, heal, build, cook, or strategize, things like that?"

Anne smiled. "I haven't ever learned how to heal, nor am I the best chef. Though I can fight very well, and make plans. As for building…that I can do, but I'm not the best." She said. "I came here to fight, however."

I studied Anne. She didn't seem that strong, though looks can be deceiving. I never suspected Becky could take down my robots. "I see. Well, I'll check with Mercy, and see about you joining her."

"Is she the obnoxious, loud, red head?" Anne asked. "She reminds me a lot of Eileen."

"I'm so glad Eileen isn't on our side." I said. "She would be expecting so much special treatment, but we don't have much to give." I then paused. "Wait, how did you know Eileen?"

Anne stopped. "I-I read the newspaper."  
"So you used to live here?" I asked.

Anne composition faltered. "Yes. I mean, no. I mean yes. It's a bit complicated."

"I know what you mean." I confessed, as I got up.

"You do?"

"This war made everything complicated. It's changed people." I said. "It drove people apart. It brought people together. It revealed people's true nature." I walked out the room with Anne following me.

"Whose nature was revealed?" Anne asked as she followed me down the hall.

"Mine was…" I said without thinking.

"Really, how?" Anne asked as we turned the corner.

"Everyone used to think of me as evil." I said. "I never was. Mischievous, maybe... but never evil!"

"Hm…" Anne said in thought.

I entered a door that had 'Gym' written on it. I stepped in quietly. "Mercy?" I called.

"HIYAH!" A cry came out.

"What the?" I called as I twirled around. I then was tackled to the ground, and could feel a cold metal object on my throat.

"Who are you?" Mercy spat.

"It's me you simpleton!" I shouted.

"Tobey?" Mercy questioned. "Ops." The metal object was drawn and the weight off me was removed. I couldn't help but notice Anne snickering at me.

"I'm glad you thought that was funny." I sulked.

Anne then busted out laughing. It wasn't too long before Mercy joined in. "I'm sorry, Tobey." Mercy said between giggles. "It's kind of funny when you think about it." Mercy put the small knife into a fancy sheath.

I notice something as she pocketed the weapon. "Did you attack me with a letter opener?"

Mercy blushed a bit. "It was the first thing that was in my hand." I brushed my self off and repositioned my glasses. "Anyway why are you two here?" Mercy asked.

"One, Anne here wants to sign up for your army. Two, you never told me where she be staying." I said.

Mercy paled. "That's because I forgot." She rushed over to her desk. "We're pretty full. Maybe she could stay with you tonight."

I glanced over at Anne. Sure enough she was blushing as much as I was. "What! I-I can't sleep with her." I was now blushing even more. "I mean- why can't she stay with you?"

"Johnston is bunking with me." Mercy said.

I smiled. "You're sleeping with Johnston?" I said. "I knew you two together, but I thought you might take things a bit slower."

Mercy was now blushing like crazy. "Tobey!" She screeched. "Not like that!"

I grinned even more. "At least tell me when the babies are due."

Mercy glared, before taking a swipe at my head. I quickly ducked. "UGH! Get out!" As we exited the gym, or were pushed out rather, Mercy shouted, "I hope you have fun with Anne!"  
There was an awkward silence before Anne added. "That was interesting."

I turned to her. She had a smile on her face. "Trust me…it could have been worse." I started to walk back to the lab.

"Wait! Where am I supposed to sleep?" Anne piped up.

"I guess you're stuck with me!" I replied.

Anne hurried up and caught up with me. "No. Seriously where am I supposed to sleep?"

I looked at her. "I don't bite." I notice a glint around her neck. She was wearing a silver necklace. "Where did you get that?" I went to grab it for a closer look.

"It's nothing." She said grabbing the necklace. "So…do you have an extra bed?"

"Nope." I said.

"Well isn't that lovely?" Anne said.

**Me: Hey I officially own something! Mercy! I can claim her! Yay! Anyway, who is Anne Page? Does anyone get where the name comes from? Shall Becky ever appear again? **


	4. Awkwardness and an old friend maybe

**Me: Yep… more. It's a sign of the apocalypse! RUN! Wait you can't run…might as well read this then! I do not own Wordgirl. …The story gets a bit dark… so the rating has gone up…**

There was a room separate from the science lab, which was my bedroom. Not the best, but I was grateful. I entered the room with Anne. She had her suitcase with her. "You can get changed in the bathroom." I motioned towards the bathroom door.

"Thank you." She said.

I let out a small groan as she left. I know her…somehow. Anne Page…she seemed so familiar. Her smile…her eyes…they reminded me of someone. I walked over to my bookcase. I studied the several books, till I found the persevered scrapbook. I grabbed it and looked through the numerous pictures. There she was smiling gloriously. Before she was banned…her and Becky. I still miss her.

"Tobey? You can change now." Anne said.

I quickly concealed the scrapbook. I didn't need people seeing that. I turned around to see her dressed in a slightly baggy Princess Triana T-shirt and wearing white sweatpants. "Well." I said, grabbing one of the pillows on the bed. "Goodnight." I set the pillow on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Anne asked.

"Going to bed." I replied lying on the floor.

"Aren't you going to change?" Anne asked.

I blushed a bit. "Well, I normally sleep in my boxers…so unless you…"

"Never mind." Anne said her face bright red. "Though why are you sleeping on the floor?"

"I'm letting you have the bed." I said. I'm a chivalrous man, most of the time.

"You can sleep on the bed." Anne protested. "I can sleep on the floor."

"I insist you take the bed." I shouted.

"Well too bad, I'm not accepting!" Anne retorted.

The bickering continued…for an hour…at least. Both of us ended sleeping on the floor with our own pillows. We were trying to keep away from each other, yet share the blanket at the same time. The bed was now only a mattress, because of our stubbornness. She could have just taken the bed…geze. I could only imagine what my mom would think about this. I winced a bit as the awful memory surfaced. I quickly shook my head to disregard it…I needed sleep.

In a few minutes everything dissolved into blackness. I was suddenly chained up. Two-Brains's frightful pink eyes were twinkling with glee. He held a whip in his hands and lashed it. I heard a woman's scream and looked over. To my shock, I saw my mother bleeding. He lashed her again, hitting her throat. "No!" I called out. Not again. A bright light appeared behind me. Shots were fired. Soldiers came out…though they were too late.

Mercy rushed over to me. "C'mon!" She picked the lock chaining my arms, and legs. "Let's go!"

Blood was splattered around. "Mom!" I called. I tried to rush over to her limp form.

"We have to go! Retreat!" Mercy yelled. She pulled my arm out the door.

"No…no." I muttered. I felt someone shake me. "No…we have to go back."

"Tobey. Wake up." A voice called.

I let out a gasp of surprise as I woke up with a start. I started panting a bit.

"Are you ok?" Anne asked. In that split second she looked like Becky. Wow. I really must be out of it.

"Yeah…why do you ask?" I said. I had to pretend nothing was wrong. When ever I told someone what happen they all give me the same, 'I'm so sorry' speech…and it never sounded genuine. It always made me feel inferior.

"You were moaning." Anne said. "You kept rolling around and moaning 'No.'"

"Oh…it was nothing." I said. "What time is it?"

"5:50." She replied.

"Oh shoot!" I jumped up.

"What? What's wrong?" Anne asked.

"C'mon breakfast is in 10 minutes." I shouted.

"Why must we leave if breakfast is 10 minutes?" Anne questioned, as I grabbed a fresh change of clothes.

"Its first come first served, so if you want something hot, you need to hurry!" I rushed into the bathroom. I quickly changed clothes, and rushed out. Anne was still in a slight daze. "C'mon! Get dressed!"

"I am!" She said indignantly. I noticed she was wearing the same outfit as yesterday.

"Oh…" I let out.

"I've been up since 5:30! You were the dolt who slept in!" Anne said clearly irritated.

"Well…" I stopped, and nothing came to mind. "Let's just get some breakfast." I submitted.

We left the laboratory, and about halfway to the kitchen, Anne asked. "What was your dream about?"

I winced as I continued to walk. "I-it's not important."

"Tell me." Anne demanded, as she continued to walk beside me.

"No." I said.

"Please?" She pleaded.

I thought about it for a second. I noticed her necklace again. "Alright I'll tell you, if let me see your necklace." I said slyly. I finally trapped her.

A hint of alarm was visible in her eyes. She looked like she was going to refuse, before she smirked. "Ok."

I went to grab the necklace to get a closer look before she swatted my hand away. "Hey!"

"I said you could look, not touch." Anne smiled. "Since you've looked, tell me about the dream."

"No fair!" I said angrily. This girl was good.

"Don't blame me for your bad wording!" She said in a sing-song voice as we continued down the hallway.

"You really need to know?" I said.

"Yep!" Anne said. "We made a deal. I came through on my part, now it's your turn."

I continued walking before giving out a sigh. I was going to regret this. "I had a dream, about when my mom was killed."

Anne stopped. "What?"

"I had a dream about my mom, when she was murdered." I repeated.

"When did that happen?" Anne inquired.

A few tears came to my eyes as the haunting memory came back. "I rather not talk about it ok?" I said hastily.

"I'm sorry." Anne said. For once it sounded sincere, like she had actually gone through the same pain. "I shouldn't have pried."

"It's not your fault." I said. I can't believe it. This girl I was opening up to, when I normally don't like to tell people all about me. We finally got to the cafeteria, and sure enough, nearly 20-30 people were there. Well, at least we weren't the last. After a few minutes, we finally had oatmeal…darn it. I was hoping for maybe pancakes. What happened to the new shipment we were promised? I sat over by Mercy. "What happened to the new shipment?" I asked her.

Mercy didn't look up from her oatmeal. "It never came in."

Anne sat down next to me. "What never came in?"

Mercy and I looked at each other. Mercy nodded slightly, a sign that I could tell her. "Well," I began. "Every month we send a squad out to get equipment. It takes a while for people to get back from the city…it might just be taking them a while." I hoped. Sometimes people never came back…but I didn't want to freak Anne out with that tidbit of information.

Violet sat down nest to us. She never liked getting up early. "James's team however is normally efficient." She said slightly worried. "I hope he's alright."

"Don't worry Vi. He's come back every other time." Mercy said. "He was great at defending himself." The warrior recollected fondly. "He taught _me_ a few things."

Anne nodded, and ate her oatmeal without a complaint. Good thinking on her part. It got frustrating when a newbie thought they were going to get 5 star treatment. A man with brown hair stood in the center of the room. The leader of the whole base, he had converted the center into the base, Cedric. "Leaders, I need to call a meeting."

Mercy, Violet, and I glanced at each other. The two girls got up first. "I have to go. It's a special thing." I told Anne who just nodded. I followed a small group of people into a sound proof room…well as sound proof as we could make it. We all sat down at a round table.

"Alright. Who is all here?" Cedric asked.

"Violet Heaslip, Head doctor of the infirmary, is reporting." Violet said standing up.

"Alright." Cedric said putting a check on his clipboard.

"Mercy Smith, Head of the Training Academy and General, is reporting for duty sir!" Mercy said, in a sharp tone as she stood up.

"At ease General." Cedric said, making another check.

I stood up. "Theodore Tobey McCallister the Third, Head of Battle Strategies and Technology, reporting for duty." I said. Geez that was a mouthful…

"You can sit down Tobey." Cedric said.

I quietly sat down. "Chuck-The-Now-Nice-Cafeteria-Man, Head Chef, reporting for duty, sir!" Chuck said rapidly. He then paused for a slight breath. I think I preferred it to when he had us all call him 'Handsome Eddy.'

"You can sit Chuck." Cedric said, making a final mark. "Now as you all know, James didn't come back this month…so you're going to have to rough it for a few days."

Violet raised her hand. "Sir, did you hear anything from him?"

Cedric looked directly at Violet. "He radioed us that he had a little trouble, though he said he would be here in a couple of days." He smiled compassionately at her. "Don't worry. If I know James, he'll be get here just fine."

Violet let out a little sigh before slumping in her chair. "Oh joy!" she breathed.

Cedric smiled warmly at us. "All right what are the status reports? Chuck you first."

Chuck cleared his throat. "Well, the kitchen is very low on milk and eggs. There is only two gallon of milk, and one carton of eggs." Oh that wasn't good. "It's going to be tough to make real food for the next few days, so will have to ration food."

Cedric let out a hum of thought, processing the information. "Let's hope James gets back soon. I've already sent Artemis's team. How is the infirmary Violet?"

Violet let out a small cough. "Well there are 3 still in intensive care, and 5 people are sick." Violet said. "Actually sick not pretending. No deaths this week."

"That is good." Cedric said. "Tobey anything new?"

"We have a few more weapons finished, along with armor." I said. I'll save the whole 'What-do-I-do-about-the-new-female-recruit-in-my-bedroom?' speech for when there were less people.

"Good." Cedric said. "Mercy?"  
Mercy smiled. "Well, sir, we have one new recruit today. She shall start training today."

"Where is she staying?" Cedric asked puzzled. "I thought we didn't have much more room." Oh boy…

Mercy smiled. "Well, yesterday she stayed with Tobey."

I felt my cheeks burn as everyone stared at me. "Is this true Tobey?" Cedric asked.

"Well, um, sir, you see, Anne came in late last night." I started.

"So Anne is her name?" Cedric asked.

"Yes. I went to Mercy last night to see about placing Anne in the army. Then when we left, Mercy already had someone staying in her room, so Anne got placed with me."

Cedric smiled coyly. "Well…that's interesting…" Then he asked. "Where did you sleep last night?"

I blushed a bit. "On the floor…" I muttered.

Cedric winced. "Did she force you there or did you give up the bed?"

"I gave up the bed…and she didn't take it." I said, turning redder by the second.

"So you both slept on the floor?" Cedric asked.

"Pretty much." I replied.

"Well. I'll see about getting you an extra blanket, and try to find another place for Miss Anne." Cedric said.

"Thank you!" I responded happily.

"Now, activity has been minimal." Cedric said. "So far it looks like we are secure. However we might need to consider finding another place to expand. We'll see about sending a search party for an available space. You get back to your classes. You are dismissed." We all stood up. We saluted each other than left.

Anne was still sitting in the kitchen with a few people. "What do I do now?"

"You go with Mercy, she is your mentor, got it?" I told her.

Anne smiled. "Ok." She then hurried up after Mercy who was ahead of me.

Violet walked besides me. "What happened to Becky?"

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"I thought you were waiting for Becky." Violet said. "Now you've fallen for this new girl, haven't you?"

"What! No. Anne is just a friend Violet, just a friend." I paused. "I don't even know if I can consider her that! I barely know her Violet."

"Fine. You don't need to get so defensive!" Violet said. She then turned the corner and headed for the infirmary.

There was no way I was falling for that girl! I didn't even know her. Yet she seemed familiar…oh so familiar. I continued down the hall and eventually made my way to the laboratory. "What are you doing?" I asked. Four kids were playing cards, and the other 4 in my class were just talking.

Johnston, Mercy's boyfriend, looked up from his cards. "We don't have enough supplies." He told me, before putting down one of his cards.

I blinked twice. "What do you mean?"

"We got nothing!" Another person piped up. "We needed that shipment today! Without it we can't do anything!"

I let out a sigh. I couldn't let them do nothing. I looked around the trashed room. "I guess it's time for spring cleaning."

There was a very loud groan from the whole class. "But it's the middle of September!" Someone protested.

"I don't care what month it is! This place is a pig sty!" I shouted. "It's time we cleaned it up!" There was a lot of mumbling, and groaning, as everyone got up. I sighed and started cleaning as well. My mind wandered away. I wondered how Anne was doing in her training. Maybe I could see what she was doing. What am I thinking? I can't leave…well maybe for a moment. "I'll be back in a bit. I want this place spotless before I come back!"

I heard Johnston comment to someone, "I bet you ten skittles that he's going to see Anne."

"Mr. No Dilly-dally? No way. You're on!" Another student said as I left the building.

Was it that obvious? I continued to the gym and snuck in. I stood silently on the side of gym. As long as I didn't call attention to myself I was fine. "Hi Tobey!" Anne called stepping beside me.

Darn it! I let out a nervous chuckle. "Hi Anne." I said without my accent. Darn it again! I tried to gather my composure. "I wanted to see how you were doing." I said, with my accent, like I normally do.

She seemed to shrug off the whole accent thing. "What about your work?"

"Well…without the shipment there's nothing to do." I said.

"Oh…" Anne said.

"Anne! It's time to see what you can do!" Mercy said. She was wearing a white shirt and black spandex shorts.

"I'm coming, mam!" Anne yelled. "Wish me luck." Anne whispered to me, before winking. She then ran off. I blushed a bit. What was wrong with me?

"All right." Mercy said. "Now here are the rules. It's just you and me. We try not to leave this mat. No other weapons, just hands. If the person gives up, you are not allowed to hurt them. If someone thinks the battle is getting too rough, a whistle is blown the fight is over, got it?"

"Yes, mam." Anne replied.

The two got in battle positions, and the battle began. Anne ran towards Mercy…pretty quickly I might add. Mercy grabbed her by the arm and swung her to the side. Miraculously, Anne managed to land on her feet. Mercy ran up to her, as Anne tackled her. Mercy pushed her off. Again Anne turned around in mid-air and landed on her feet. Maybe Mercy met her match. Mercy let out a low growl. She tackled Anne and tried to pin her. "You should know something. I never give up." She told Anne as Anne squirmed a bit.

Anne stopped squirming and looked directly at Mercy. "Good to know. I don't either." Anne said. Then she pushed Mercy off of her. Mercy landed awkwardly. Anne took this as an advantage to knock Mercy off her feet again. Then Anne put her knee on Mercy's back and held down Mercy's hands. "Do you give up?"

"Never!" Mercy yelled. She struggled for a while, though it was futile. Finally the whistle was blown. Not because of danger of injury, because Mercy was to strong-willed to know when to give up. I smiled at Anne as she got up victorious. Her strategy intrigued me. She was very good at battling…though she never mentioned getting trained. In the air she seemed to defy gravity…like…no…it couldn't be. I shot another look at Anne. I knew why she seemed so familiar. Though…no…that was idiotic! I let out a little laugh as I left the gym for the lab. Anne being Becky…preposterous!

I stopped in my tracks as I headed back. Or was it? I mean she had managed herself so easily in the air. She had thrown off Mercy! Mercy could pin people with no trouble. Her smile, her eyes, her voice, they all reminded me of Becky. Maybe…it was true. Though why didn't she tell me? I thought she trusted me.

"Everything's cleaned up! Are you happy now?" A kid yelled as I entered.

"What?" I looked around and noticed the organized room. "Ah…yes. Good job. You can retire for the evening, I guess."

There was more mumbling as everyone left. Now what do I do? I sighed and headed back into my room. I grabbed the scrapbook from its hiding spot and plopped down on the bed, well mattress. I flipped open the book. Anne, Wordgirl, and Becky, could they really all be the same person? I had to give this girl credit. She could really fool a person. This would be her 3rd persona. Who knows she could have had more? I'll ask Anne about it tonight. I looked over at my clock. It was 4:45. Well, I guess I could lounge in the cafeteria. I walked down the hall.

"Tobey!" A woman called.

"What?" I said rudely. I turned around, and realized who it was. "Sorry, mam." I didn't know it was you."

"It's alright." Chassidy said. Chassidy Lali Day was the wife of Cedric, and a mother to us all in a way. She had encouraged Violet to heal, since she didn't want to battle. She comforted me, when my mom died. She helped Mercy make friends even. She used one hand to get her brown bangs out of her face. "Cedric told me to give you this." She handed over the blanket.  
"Thank you, mam." I smiled. I started to turn around, to take the blanket back to my room.

"Theodore, about Anne staying with you, is that true?" Lali asked.

Did the whole base know of this now? Note to self: Kill Mercy. "Yes mam." I said slightly blushing.

"I know at this age, you might want to engage in certain activities with a woman." Chassidy started. I blushed even more, realizing what she was talking about. "Even though we would love more members, I would prefer you to wait till you're older for such things."

I finally cut her off. "There's no need for this lecture, mam. I can assure you I plan on waiting till marriage for those certain activities." I pretty sure I was bright red at this point. "My mother already gave me this talk."

"Oh." Chassidy let out. "Well…I just wanted to make sure." Her face was crimson. "I'll see you some other time then. Good bye." She then continued along the corridor, leaving me alone with my embarrassment. Yep…I am killing Mercy.

**Me: Awkwardness is so much fun isn't it?** **Chuck-The-Now-Nice-Cafeteria-Man is Chuck-The-Evil-Sandwich-Making-Guy…I couldn't think up a name for him ok! I'm glad people so far like this story…and I actually I'm starting to really enjoy writing this! A lot of you had a hunch on who Anne really was…but is it true? Tobey has been wrong before! Anyway I like to give thanks for all you who reviewed! Till the next update! **


	5. An Old Love

**Me: I can't believe this has gotten so popular! Anyway thanks for reviewing! You know who you are. I do not own Wordgirl. **

I sat down at the table. Violet was sitting next to Mercy across from me. Anne then sat down next to me. "How are you guys doing?" Anne asked.

Mercy looked up. She then continued to sulk and took another bite of her sandwich.

"I'm doing fine, thanks for asking." Violet added. "How was your day?"

"Well, I did have fun during training." Anne said.

Violet let out a little chuckle. "I heard that you beat Mercy. I'm impressed."

Mercy bit even harder into her sandwich out of irritation. Anne noticed this and added. "Well it was a very tough battle. Mercy is one of the finest fighters I've ever seen."

This seemed to please Mercy. "You mean that?" Mercy asked.

Anne looked directly at Mercy. "Of course! I've seen a lot of people battle but you have a flair for it."

"For a second I thought Mercy was going to win." I added. "You were remarkable Anne!" I earned glares from Mercy and Violet.

"Aw!" Mercy said letting out a loveable sigh. "You went to cheer on your _girlfriend._"

I gulped. "What! No! I just wanted to see how she would do." I blushed. Mercy had a smirk on her face. Anne seemed slightly embarrassed, and disappointed at the same time. Violet just quietly studied the argument.

"Sure." Mercy said sarcastically. "We believe you, Tobey."

I rolled my eyes. "Believe what you want, but that's the truth!" I insisted.

"You don't need to get all touchy." Mercy said quietly.

"Why did you have to tell everyone that Anne was sleeping with me?" I asked.

"Well, you had to tell them sometime." Mercy said.

"I know…but I was going to tell Cedric, when there weren't a lot of people around." I fumed.

Mercy let out a bored sigh. "So?" She asked.

"SO!" I roared. A few people turned over to see what was going on. I lowered my voice. "Chassidy gave me the talk because of that!" Mercy started to laugh. "It's not funny!"

"Yes it is!" Mercy let out.

"No it isn't." Anne added.

The three of us turned to look at her. "What do you mean?" I asked.

Anne blushed. "Is Chassidy a tall woman, with somewhat messy brown hair, light green eyes, and fair skin?" She asked.

"Yes." Violet added.

Anne paused. In a small voice she said. "She lectured me about the dangers of teenage pregnancies, and no matter how…_attractive_…a man is…that you should wait till you are ready for _certain _activities."

Violet eyes bulged. Mercy started laughing. I smirked. "I wonder what she would say if I told her about you and Johnston."

Mercy stopped laughing. "You wouldn't."

"I would!" I said. "Think of it as payback."

Mercy glared. "If you dare, McCallister, I'll kick you back into last week." Mercy said darkly.

"I'm not scared." I lied. Mercy grabbed my shirt collar. It was easy to see the anger in her hazel gray eyes. Oh shoot! I braced myself to get thrashed.

"How did you guys do without the new shipment?" Violet asked to ease the tension. I let out a sigh. Thank you Violet!

Mercy let go off my collar. "I did just fine." She said. She continued to give me an icy glare, from across the table.

"We didn't get to do anything. How did you fare?" I asked, trying to keep my hysteria down. Note to self: NEVER GET MERCY SERIOUSLY ANGRY! She was like a little sister to me. We teased each other and fought…a lot, but we would be there for each other in times of need. Then we would laugh about it later. Though now I discovered, if you get Mercy extremely angry, you might not live to laugh it off.

Violet let out a sigh. "Let me put it this way. Nobody get stabbed or cut, until we get the new shipment."

I could feel my old sarcastic self surface. I really wanted to say, 'Aw that's too bad. I was really hoping to cut myself.' Though I don't think Mercy or Violet would have appreciated my sarcasm. When my mom died, I became depressed…and did a few things that I'm not proud of. Everyone was very concerned when I become close to sharp objects, but that was back then.

"Well I'm going to head to bed." Anne said. "Goodnight!" She said as she got up.

"Goodnight." Violet and Mercy replied.

I glanced at Anne as she left. Now was my chance. I got up. "I think I'll retire for the evening as well." I said before getting up, and heading back to my bedroom. When I got there Anne had just left the bathroom now dressed in her pajamas. "Anne you remind me of someone." I started.

"Who do I remind you of?" She asked.

"An old friend…well she was more than that actually. Her name was Becky." I started. I searched her face for any reaction.

She seemed slightly surprised…and maybe a bit scared. "What was she like?"

I smiled to myself thinking of her. "She was beautiful, and exceptionally smart, almost as smart as me."

"Almost?" She said indignantly.

"Okay, maybe smarter than me." I admitted. "She was so stubborn. She never gave up. You could give her the most impossible task ever, and she would work until she finally accomplished it. She was very defiant. To the point where she defied gravity itself." I marveled. "However she did need her limelight."

"I didn't need limelight!" Anne said annoyed.

I raised my eyebrow. "I said she reminded me of you, not that you were her." I smiled slyly.

Anne paused looking flustered. "I-I see." She said. "So this girl…did you like her?"

"I loved her." I said dreamily.

"Loved? What happen?" Anne asked.

"Well, I still love her. It's just I've been waiting for a whole year for her to come back. I'm just worried that she has forgotten us." I said sadly.

"When you said 'us', you meant 'me' didn't you?" Anne asked stepping a bit closer to me.

"Yeah." I said. I was blushing now. Why did I say that? I'm such an idiot.

Anne's brown eyes stared lovingly into my own. "I could never forget you." She said softly. She then gave me a gentle kiss that sent my whole body into shock.

"Becky?" I asked softly.

She punched me playfully on the arm. "It took you long enough!" She then let out a little chuckle. "I've missed you."

"But why didn't you come sooner?" I asked.

"That is a long story." Becky said. She took out her ponytail and it fell back into how it used to be.

"I'm ok with that." I said before sitting down on the mattress.

Becky sighed. "Well when we first left, my family thought it would be a good idea to change identities." She then got up and grabbed a book from her suitcase before sitting on the bed again. I noticed the cook was the one Ms. Libri gave her, The Complete Works of William Shakespeare. "I had chosen the name Anne Page, the daughter of Mistress Page who was in love with Frenton."

"The Many Wives of Windsor!" I slapped my forehead. "Of course! That's where I remember the name from!"

Becky laughed a bit. "I thought you would have remembered that." She said happily. "I dyed my hair black, and changed my attire. The rest of my family did the same, and we have been The Pages ever since. We then traveled to another town a few hundred miles away from here."

"So where is the rest of your family?" I asked.

"I'm getting there!" Becky snapped. "Every day I always thought of Fair City, of Violet, of you." She continued. "It killed me, not knowing what was going on, if you all were alright, all the uncertainty. 3 months ago I finally heard that the weird blue dome had disappeared." She shifted her gaze towards the ground. "I tried to convince my parents to go back, but they were afraid. So," She started before letting out a sigh, "I ran away."

I looked over at her. "You ran?"

A single tear dropped from Becky's eyes. "Yes. I ran back. I ran away from my parents, so I could know what happened to the people I care about." She said. I put an arm around her, and hug her slightly. "Thanks." She said. "I took about $300 dollars, my car, some clothes, and other necessities. I then took off in the middle of the night. I left them a note explaining why I did what I did, and left my cell phone. I told them I'd come back after a while."

"It must have been hard." I commented.

"It was." Becky said. "A month ago, I'd finally made it to Fair City, and I was surprised at what I mess things had become. SO many things were destroyed. It tore me apart. I then met up with another teen. His name was James…I assume the same one looking for supplies. I told him I wanted to fight for the cause. He told me how to get here. I followed the directions and here I am," She said softly, "With you." She nuzzled me a bit.

"You know, if anyone else were to tell me this, I wouldn't have believed them." I told her. "You amaze me."

She blushed. "Thank you. So…what's your story?" She asked.

"It's not a happy one." I warned her.

"I don't care." She said. "I can take it. I want to know what happen when I left."

"Well the first month, things seemed hopeless." I started, forcing myself to recollect the painful memories. "People were terrorized in the streets. I had become a traitor to the villains, because I had used my robots to try to save people." I closed my eyes. "As a warning my house was burned. My mother and I were still in it. We had managed to escape out a window, with no serious burns. That was when I turned into hiding."

I opened my eyes again and looked at Becky. She seemed baffled by what had happened. "Continue." Becky said.

"We were to well known however. We then found the base. It was a sanctuary to us. My mother became best friends with Chassidy. My mother was The Head of Battle Strategies." I remembered. "I was The Head of Technology at the time. That was when I met Mercy. She was still a soldier at the time, but she moved through the ranks quickly. Violet was already there, and she congratulated me on turning to the side of good. To me it's hard to decide what is good anymore." I confessed. "Then we had found it."

"What?" Becky asked.

"6 months ago, we had discovered where the remote to the force field was. We then made a plan to break in, and destroy it. At first everything was ok. Then it all went awry." I could feel tears come to my eyes. "Dr. Two-Brains caught my mother and me." I closed my eyes. The hurt resurfaced…it was becoming too much to bear.

"If you don't want to tell me that is all right." Becky said.

"No it's alright." I lied. I needed to tell what happened. "I was chained. TB decided to torture my mother, and me. He then whipped her in front of me." I looked over at Becky who now had tears coming from her eyes. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No. I'm can handle it." Becky said.

"He hit her throat." I said. Becky let out a little gasp. "That's when everyone found us. They were too late, for her anyway. Mercy freed me, and had everyone retreat. Apparently while we had been captured they found the remote, and destroyed." I said solemnly. "We made it so you could come back at the price of my mother."

"I'm sorry Tobey." She said sincerely. "I honestly am. If only this whole thing never happened." She gave me another hug. "It's my entire fault, this whole mess."

"It's not yours. I should have helped her. I should have saved her! What kind of son couldn't even save their own mother?" I yelled feeling angry with myself.

"You wouldn't have been able to." Becky said. "What happened can't be changed." She said before giving me another kiss on the cheek, taking away my anger for a second. "The only thing we can do about it is to learn from it."

We sat in silence for a few moments, as a revelation came over me. I had just formed an unbreakable bond with Becky. We had both opened up our bleeding hearts. I had never told anyone that much about that night, and Becky hadn't told anyone what she had done. We had both trusted each other, with our most painful memories. I then remembered something. "You should tell Violet." I told her.

"I will, but why?" Becky asked.

I smiled. "Well, for one I think she should. Two, she thinks I abandoned you. Three, she is your friend. I know she would keep it a secret, as will I." I confessed.

"I was planning on it." Becky said. "I just wasn't sure when…or if she would believe me."

"I think she will." I said. "Um…what I said before…could you not tell anyone?" I was blushing even more now.

"Of course, silly!" She said playfully. My heart swelled seeing her happy.

I noticed the necklace again. "Is it the one I gave you?"

Becky smiled. "Yes, I never took it off." She was blushing slightly as she said this.

I let out a yawn, and looked at the clock. It was 10:38. "We probably should be getting to bed."

"Yeah…are we both sleeping on the floor again?" Becky asked.

"Well how about we actually share the bed?" I asked. I mean seriously, if we're both going to bother sleeping on the floor together…what's the difference than sleeping on the bed together?

"I guess." She said quietly.

I handed Becky the blanket that Chassidy brought, as she grabbed her pillow from the floor. I grabbed the other pillow and blanket .We both laid down on the bed with our backs to each other. I think I preferred the floor. "Goodnight, Becky." I said quietly.

"Goodnight Tobey." She responded. We both drifted off into a peaceful dream, still blissful from finally finding each other.

**Me: Well, I finally got that fluff in! Ok…everyone knew that Anne was Becky…I can honestly say I wasn't surprised…Till the next update! Please review! Even if it's anonymous! ^^**


	6. Anyone have an idea for a chapter name?

**Me: Uh… I'm sorry for not updating! I really am! I'm a **_**terrible**_** procrastinator. If I don't update, please give me a nudge so I will. A couple things before I begin. One a special thanks to Eduardo Clergy. If you didn't point out Huggy, he wouldn't have made an appearance here. ^^ Second, all reviewers, please **_**please, **_**point out my mistakes! I do want to improve. Thirdly, I'm forced to say I don't own WordGirl...**

**Fourth, the beginning a bit less action, but I felt a re-cap would be good. Fifth, I said a couple of things meaning two… oh well! Anyway, please enjoy. **

"I thought you were capable of getting up in the mornings." Becky said in the hall.

"I am!" I snapped back, in a teasing tone.  
"Than how come I had to force you to get up?" She replied.

I stuck out my tongue, because I couldn't think of anymore comebacks. She simply laughed merrily. Maybe everything would be alright, I though walking down the hallway. Maybe this could work out happily.

"Hello, Tobey. Anne." A slightly cold voice said. I turned around to see Violet. She looked at me disapprovingly. Maybe Violet will stop looking at me like that.

"Hello Violet." I said lightly. "How are you?"

"Fine." She replied, still slightly annoyed. "I see you two are doing well." She noted.

I looked down and noticed Becky's and mine hands interlocked. "Yeah…" I mumbled out, unsure of what to say. I can't tell her the truth, yet I didn't like appearing as the villain in this situation. I took one look at Becky/Anne, and tried sending her a message of 'Help-me-out-please?'

She nodded, apparently understanding what I meant. "Violet, could I speak with you?"

"Sure…" She replied "That's alright."

Becky/Anne smiled back at me grabbing Violet's arm, like she did when they were younger. "Bye Tobey! See you at breakfast." She took off with Violet, leaving me behind.

I paused. What would Violet think of the news? Would Becky mind if I listened in, to hear Violet's reaction? …Probably not. After a few minutes of following her, I figured she didn't mind at all. Either that or she didn't know I was following her.

"Umm… where are we heading?" Violet asked.

"Preferably some place where we can be in private." Becky replied.

Violet looked slightly confused, from my view behind a comer. Then for a split second she saw me. I quickly ducked back, and held my breath.

"Is something wrong?" Becky asked.

"What? Oh nothing… I thought I saw something, my mistake." Violet laughed nervously.

"Oh ok."

"Hey, would my room be suitable? Dani is at breakfast by now, and it's relatively quiet there."

"That would be great." As the footsteps receded, I finally let out my breath. This was a warning. I should turn back _now_. Apparently my logic didn't seem to work, for I continued to follow.

Following down I noticed the hospital, or the old art room. It used to be filled with paints and easels, and had a smell of paints.

Now there were cold white sheets on cots. You could here the beeping of the few hospital equipments we had. Once in a while you could hear a cough. The stench of medicine had flooded the room.

"Here we are." Violet said stopping in front of a room right next to the hospital. "Will this do, Anne?"

"Oh yes!" Becky responded. She looked both ways before heading in.

Seeing as no one was looking and that they had headed in, I rushed beside the door. The first thing I heard was, "So what is this all about?" I assumed the voice was Violet's.

"Well… um… have you heard of the superhero, WordGirl?" A voice that had to be Becky's responded.

"Of course she was- and still is- my best friend, Becky!" Violet snapped sternly. She had remained loyal to the city and her friend for all this time.

"Violet… I'm Becky…"

There was only silence for a few seconds as the words sank in. "Becky?" Violet finally asked. Then a loud revelry was heard. There were so many sounds I couldn't make anything out. After the noise level dwindled I heard Violet ask, "But- wait how did you get here? And where's Bob?"

My heart sunk. Bob? I never thought about him… nor did I want to. The stupid monkey always bugged Becky, WordGirl, and I whenever we were having a nice moment together.

"Well…" Becky's voice trailed. "When I left the city, we, my family and I, all changed identities. All of our choices were for different reasons. I chose Anne Page, because it was a message. Anne was a character in a Shakespearean play from the book Ms. Libri gave me. My mom was Alison, who was an old friend of her. My dad chose Rick… still have no clue why, and TJ wanted to be, TJ the 'Totally Awesome,' but we changed it to Sam Page."

"And Bob?"

"Well, there not much you can do to disguise a monkey. The only thing we did get him was a monkey license and renamed him Bill."

So far the stories were the same, except Violet's had a bit more detail.

"Anyway, about three months later, my family heard about the city's state… and TJ, Bob, and I all wanted to do something, but my parents were a bit scared. We knew that the city was in terrible shape… that war was going on, but we thought we could help."

"So you weren't astonished by the conditions?"

"I was shocked seeing the status of the city… I knew it was bad… but not this bad."

"Well… I'm glad you're here. But TJ? Bob? Where are they?"

There was a pause behind the door. Now I was intrigued. She never mentioned what had happen to her brother, or her monkey… I never even thought of them.

Finally after a moment Becky said quietly, almost to the point I could barely hear, "I left them."

I blinked. She couldn't have just left them. Violet said exactly what I was thinking, "What?"

"It's just that Bob is too old. He may be experienced in fighting, but he's slowed over the years… I don't think he could keep up. TJ is only _sixteen. _ He's too young. I mean- he doesn't have any skill at fighting, and I couldn't stand it if he got injured."

"So your parents just let you go on your own?" Is Violet really that naïve?

"Not exactly…"

"You ran away?"

There was silence for a reply.

"So you ran away, back here, and left your family?" Violet summarized. "Only you would do that Becky."

A half-hearted laugh echoed in the room. "I guess…"

I figured it was time for me to leave, until I heard, "What about Tobey?"

"What do you mean…?" Becky's reply was.

"You know what I mean! You kissed him! And you're letting him cheat on you with Anne!" Whoa what! I was not cheating!

"Violet one, Anne is me. Two, he knows. Three, technically when I left we said _if_ I could come back… maybe we could have started dating…"

"And you're back…"

"I know but-"

"Whatcha' doing?" A voice asked besides me.

I literally jumped up. I wheeled around. A girl, probably Dani, was standing. Her brown eyes reflected curiosity. "Uh…" I had no words to explain the situation.

She rolled her eyes and brushed bit of black dirty blonde hair out of her face. Dani then knocked on the door. "Violet!" She called

I panicked. "Shush!" I tried to quiet her.

"There's a stalker outside!" Dani said.  
"Stalker?" I echoed angrily.

"Should I do the usual or do you want to meet him?"

Behind the doors a scream of "WHAT!" was heard. Not good… I immediately took off. Unfortunately too late…

"Get back here!" Becky/Anne called. She grabbed my arm and squeezed it hard.

"Ow!" I shouted out. Her nails dug painfully in my arm.

"Tobey?" Her rage seemed to soften, along with her grip on my arm. Becky let out a sigh of relief, before she realized that I had followed her. Dani's look showed confusion, Becky's reflected anger, and Violet looked amused by it all.

"Hey… Anne." I mumbled out. "Violet…"

Dani looked at Violet, then glanced at Becky, then turned to me. "Okay… can _someone_ explain?"

I could feel my throat constrict. "I was waiting for Violet. I figured since she has trouble getting up, I was going to wake her. When I heard someone in there I decided to wait outside. Simple as that." I lied.

Dani looked at me trying to decide if what I said was true. "So Violet, you know him?"

Violet smiled. "Of course I do! That's Tobey, my friend."

Dani nodded. "Oh… well you all might want to get to breakfast… it's almost over."

All three of us looked at each other. Becky smiled sweetly. "That's a good idea, thanks, Dani isn't?"

Dani smiled. "Yep! It's short for Danielle, but I prefer Dani. See you." She went inside the room, leaving Violet, Becky, and me in the empty hall.

"So… breakfast?" I said.

Becky glared at me. "So you just _happened_ to be waiting for Violet… after I told you that I was going to talk with her? And it just _happened_ that you were waiting by Violet's door?" She jabbed her finger in my chest, her voice was flooded with sarcasm.

"Uh…" How to deal with a livid Becky? Well I knew how to make her even more livid… but that wasn't a good idea. I glance at Violet for help. She shook her head. I gulped. "I-I just wanted to know..." I thought about their conversation, "What did you mean by 'but'?

Becky's anger was not forgotten. "What do you mean?" Her eyes still had fire in them.

"When you were talking about me-"

"So you _were_ listening in?" She said still furious.

Violet decided to cut in. "Dani could easily hear what's going on. Why don't we just go down to breakfast and relax?" She said calmly.

Becky turned away from me. "Fine. She did look back and add, "Don't think we aren't talking about this later."

Oh great… she's here for only a couple a days and I already made her angry. After a while of walking awkwardly silent down the hallways, we arrived at the cafeteria. A few of the cooks were starting their breakfast, and were genuinely surprised by others at this late. We did manage to get a bowl of cold porridge.

We ate quietly and quickly. I was finishing my bowl, when a loud frantic male voice called, "Violet, I need you IMMEDIATELY!"

We all turned and I was taken aback. There was James, and, unlike his normal entrances where it would be like a huge party, he was panicked. His black hair was ruffled, his brown eyes bulged, and even his breath was ragged. In his arms there was a girl. Her black hair hung towards the ground, you could barely see any signs of life from her. I could barely recognize her.

"Donna? Is that her?" Violet breathed rushing over.

"Yes. We were attacked. The Whammer! He hit the car, and we escaped that, but he continued after us. He managed to wham Donna, and she hit the ground hard. Her head was bleeding." James said without even stopping for a breath. "Do you think-"

Violet was looking at her head. I just now notice the crust of blood on it. "Maybe… come on to the hospital. We might be able to help." She started to speed-walk out the door; a new air of determination around her. James followed her quickly.

"Who's Donna?" Becky asked.

"She's James's sister." I explained. "One of four actually. Now go to Mercy, and if you ask her why you are late, explain that Donna is hurt. I have to go." James back meant new supplies, but now also meant explaining to Little Lucy and Emily, the two sisters who were not on the team, that their sister got injured. Lucy, who was only 14, would find out at the hospital, since she was a nurse-in-training. I, however, had the job of telling Emily, who was in Technology, and was only 16.

I walked, well ran, down to the Lab. Upon entry, I could see the entire group was filled with joy. People rushed gathering supplies, tinkering with projects, discussing theories. I looked around and saw Emily smiling grabbing her project, which looked like a pair of metal boots. "Emily I need to talk to you." I said walking over.

She looked nervous. "Please-please don't have me stop my invention-" She stuttered out.

"It isn't-"

"I know it hasn't worked out yet, and it blew up… twice-"

"Twice?" I shook my head. "No it has nothing to do with your project."

"Oh…" She said. "What a relief." She set down the boots on her worktable. "'Cuz I _know _these will come in handy." Emily said proudly.

"It's about Donna." I said hoping to grab her attention.

She stopped. Her eyes wide with fear. "D-Donna?" She whispered.

"She's in the hospital. I didn't hear all that happened, except it had something to do with The Whammer." I said.

She stepped back. "No… no… not Donna. Can I? I have to see her!" She said clearly frightful.

"Of course." I said kindly.

"Thank you." She quickly ran out.

Everyone seemed phased by her exit. "Where she go?" Asked Johnston.  
I figured it was best they heard now. "Donna got injured."

Several whispers were heard.

"Donna?"

"The sarcastic loud Donna?"

"The tough one?"

"I thought it be Hestia who would get hurt…"

"Settle down! STETTLE DOWN!" I yelled over the whispers. "Now we'll have to wait for information. So I suggest we all get back to our projects."

More mumblings were heard.

Today was not going that well.

**Me: And the excitement builds! Ok James's has four sisters. All were mentioned. Although, one of the four sisters was only mentioned at the end. I hope you enjoyed it, and review! I **_**promise**_** I'll be better on the updating! Oh and this chapter, I'm not too proud of… it just seems… I don't know… **


End file.
